


Escape The Night ~ AUs, Headcanons and Oneshots!

by Bird_Of_Scarlet, CinderScoria, Mp198651, Willowcat88



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Period, Collaboration, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shipping, soo much shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/pseuds/CinderScoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp198651/pseuds/Mp198651, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: A collab between Willowcat88, Bird_Of_Scarlet, and CinderScoria!This is basically a collection of AUs, Headcanons and Oneshots - like the title says - set in Escape The Night!We have an overarching plot of a season two time period AU, but you can leave requests and we'll do random drabbles occasionally!Enjoy!





	1. An Explanation and Rules For Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Night Shipping One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406047) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



> Just a quick note to say, h u g e credit to @canufeelthemagictonight for her 'Escape the Night: Shipping One-Shots' and for being a huge inspiration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some rules and an introduction to this mess!

_So._ This is gonna be a collection of oneshots - which you can request - and headcanons!

Like we said, you can request oneshots - there are, however, some rules.

**_Things we will NOT write (pretty similar to the rules in the inspiration fic)_ **

**\- Smut.** Sometimes we'll go a bit suggestive, or  _imply_ something, but never full on smut. People we know in real life could see this.

-  **Cheating.** Assume everyone involved is single - or in an established relationship with the other half of the ship - because all of the characters significant others are wonderful people and really don't deserve to be cheated on, even in fiction.

-  **If your prompt is Joey, Manny or Tyler/any female character, we will not write it** unless we think 'wow, what a good prompt' or it's platonic

_**Suggestions from the Authors** _

\- Make sure your prompt is detailed - if it's not, that's still ok!

\- Suggest platonic  _or_ romantic ships

\- If we don't like your prompt or the ship or it breaks the rules, we might not do it.

\- Don't nag us to get done, or with your suggestions,  _please._

Leave your suggestions in the comments below!

\- Willow & Bird


	2. (1) Willow's Afterlife Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reveal my headcanons on what the afterlife is like for the ones who don't escape the night because I want to get something out for you guys whilst we work on the prompts. Bird helped too.
> 
> yes i was inspired by bird's work The One Life You Can't Live

  * I totally love Bird's idea of everyone having a room in the house - or the motel in Everlock's case - so everyone definitely has one of those, and they definitely all hang out together.
  *  Matt and Lele's rooms are as far apart as the can get in the S1 house - just like Alex/Laurens' and DeStorm's in the S2 Mansion.
  * Tana's desk has a pot of lollipops on it and I will  _fight_ you on that.
  * In fact, I will fight you on most of these. With words. Digitally.
  * Ro  _loves_ the Baking Room in the mansion and often goes over there to bake. In fact, Liza was the one who showed it to her. Here, have a conversation between two smol ( _literally)_ beans.
  * "This oven is giant!"  
"Yes, it can fit two children or a large cannibal baker."  
"liZA"
  * All the dead people magically gain the talents that their roles had - for example, Alex is a great writer now, Justine is amazing at gambling, et cetera et cetera.
  * Mat and Liza are an  _unstoppable_ searching force. They will find  _all_ the things.
  * There have definitely been  _multiple_ prank wars, most probably started by Liza and/or Roi.
  * On the subject of the Daredevil, he - along with Teala and JC their adult supervision - loves to explore the Mansion.
  * GloZell and Colleen bond over how much they used to hate Joey. They don't hate him now, though. 
  * _Rap battles._ Just, rap battles. So many.
  * Justine and Colleen bonding over the fact they were both shoved in murder boxes by a single vote and just preceding to claim the _biggest_ room in the house as their headquarters.

  * Lele taking the room that Sierra died in like "here you don't have to go here anymore" but really it's to ward off the Matt.
  * Matt's room is on the topmost floor - where Colin was - he had to drag a mattress up there. Tim helped.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you enjoy? The requests are on their way, don't worry! Leave your headcanons down below!  
> \- Willow


	3. {Matt x Ro} It Wasn't Meant To Be Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro makes Matt promise her something, only to have the tables turned on her.  
> {Angsty Romantic RoPat}

The Strong-Man roars as he enters the room, his girlfriend hot on his trail. The group screams and scatters.

Ro is screaming as the woman yells at her to "Come here!".

Matt is trying his best to protect his girlfriend. "Hey, you leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" he says, brandishing a chair at the woman, trying to give Ro the chance to get out as they run from the tent.

He races away, only to see ( to his horror) the demon woman clutching Ro.  _No!_ he thinks desperately as the group splits into two - one to try and cleanse the artefact, and one to save the girls. Somehow, he doesn't get picked to save his girlfriend, which is  _stupid_ but he goes along with it, praying that Manny and Joey will save her and Safiya. 

* * *

Ro is frightened, but she's keeping a brave face as she is shoved in a jail cell along with Safiya, who covers her eyes as the Strong Man and his girlfriend - her name is Veronica, apparently - start to make out, aggressively. Eventually, they stop, and they also leave. She finds a note that says to dig in a marked spot - so she starts to dig. There's a whispering at the window - Manny and Joey have come to break them out! She's a bit confused as to why it isn't Matt, but  _oh well_ , at least she's getting out of there. 

* * *

When they finally bust out of there (with a Lazarus Coin!), they leg it back to the lounge, where the others are waiting for them. Rosanna throws herself at her boyfriend, happy tears streaming down their faces as he embraces her tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to save you, Ro. I should've. You're my girlfriend, and us theatre kids gotta stick together " he whispers.

She wipes her eyes and looks up at him.

"No, no, it's ok. You're right that we gotta stick together, but you had to help the others, it's ok, Mat it's  _ok._ " she soothes her clearly distraught boyfriend as she wipes a tear from his face.

"I-I just.. what if I'd lost you, Ro? I wouldn't, hell I _couldn't_ go on without you!" he said, anguish fueling his voice.

Ro presses a finger to Matt's lips to silence him.

"I want you to make me a promise. We both know that I'm not likely to make it out of here, so you  _have_ to promise me that you  _will_ go on. You  _will_ try and survive, and you  _will_ _not_ give up, ok? Promise me."

He goes to protest, but she silences him with a look.

Matt sighs in defeat. "Ok, I promise." Ro shakes her head and sticks her pinky finger in the air. "Not good enough. Pinky promise."

The Detective laughs and links his pinky with the Jet Setter.

Things only went downhill from there. 

* * *

 When Matt is voted into the challenge, a tiny nagging doubt in Rosanna's mind says that  _she'll_ have to be the one to go on with a broken heart. She pushes the thought away.  _He's strong,_ she thinks stubbornly,  _He'll make it_. 

She cheers him on as he fights against Manny, whooping and screaming so loud her throat burns, but she doesn't care. If it motivates him to keep on going, she'll scream 'til her throat falls out.

And then it's time for the arm-wrestling match, and her heart sinks as she remembers the one everyone took part in, and how Matt lost to Manny then. Is it possible he could win? Ro's heart is begging yes, but her head? Her head is telling her  _no._

And her head is right, so far. Matt is holding out as much as he can, but Manny is clearly going to win, and it's going to happen anytime soon and Ro's heart is shattering.

 " _No!"_

Matt's scream of anguish as his fist hits the mat breaks Ro. Manny is already grabbing the leather strip, but she doesn't notice. All her attention is on Matt.

"You ready to die?" the Strong Man snarls. The look on Matt's face is oh so clearly 'no'. The Strong Man doesn't care; he grabs him by the throat, squeezing as he lifts the man, bringing him away from the group.

"The Lazarus Coin! Find t-the Lazarus Coin!" Matt chokes out.

"Matt!  _Matt!"_ Ro is screaming, tears streaming down her face as she watches her boyfriend struggle to no avail. Manny is trying to lead her away as Matt, Matthew Patrick, one of the most likely to escape, be  _smashed_ into the floor, life pounded out of him.

It's like the Strong Man is pounding her heart to shreds too.

As his screams stop, and she is dragged into the arcade, she has only one thought.

_It wasn't meant to end like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the wait?? It's harder than it looks, the whole 'book of prompts' thing. But yeah, if you enjoyed, leave a comment! They really make my day!  
> ~ Willow


	4. {Roi x Teala} See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Promises don't keep when you're promising survival, especially in a world where death is looming at every second._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Teala finds this out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Birdy, back at it again with the Roila. Oops this is the shippiest thing I've written for them so far oh boy.
> 
> Note: this is not the afterlife from TOLycL/Afterlife Adventures but oh boy I thiught it was pretty so I wrote it.
> 
> Beginning and End quote from the Escape the Night: A Continuation by canufeelthemagictonight because I adore that quote and thanks for letting me use it! (Go check out her stuff if my haven't, it's really good!)

_In the movies, there's always a point where things look super dark, and everyone loses hope, but then, things get better. This is that point!_  
  
Roi's words circle her mind as she tries to believe him, but now is clearly  _not_ that point.  
  
He's about to go  _fight for his life._  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
She knows he'll need more than luck to get through this one, the small group isn't even ten seconds out the door when she stands up.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She raced out of the lounge and towards the door, just catching the back of them as they leave.  
  
" _Hey_ \- Roi, could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
The four look back with mixed expressions, Mortimer check his watch.  
  
"I mean, we can  _probably_  spare five minutes. The table top game did likely go quicker than anticipated."  
  
Roi's shoulders sink. Nikita just snaps her fingers.  
  
"Great, I'm peeing, where do we go?"  
  
Calliope takes Nikita to the nearest bathroom, while Mortimer hovers out in the street, possibly keeping out watch for the Snake Woman.  
  
Roi slips back into the arcade, a look of slight confusion on his face.  
  
"What's up?-"  
  
He's cut off by the pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Teala hugs him, her fists clinging to the material of his jacket. He gently returns the action, trying to somehow reassure her that it's going to be okay.  
  
Even if it  _probably isn't_.  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
The pain is evident in her voice, even despite being muffled by his shoulder.  
  
"I have to..."  
  
"I know."  
  
She pulls back, meeting his eyes. All he can give her is a look of broken hope and a sad smile.  
  
"I'll try my best. I'll fight until I can't fight anymore, cross my heart."  
  
Teala took a deep breath, before in a moment of " _screw it_ " she leaned up, hand on his shoulder, placing a brief kiss on his cheek. When she moved back he seemed dazed to say the least.   
  
She tried not to let any instant regret from the last ten seconds get to her, and she almost walked straight back into that arcade. Then she noticed the faint pink smudge she left behind.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"What?"  
  
He tilts his head as if on instinct, making it easier for her to awkwardly rub away the colour with her thumb.  
  
"Sorry... Lipstick."  
  
Roi laughs, swiping his hand over the area to get rid of anything remaining.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Teala hovers there for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another returned embrace, his arms curling around her waist. After a couple seconds she leaned back, meeting his gaze, only a few inches between them.  
  
"See you soon?"  
  
"See you soon."  
  
" _Promise_?"  
  
He hesitated, a pang of doubt flashing in his eyes, before he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I promise."  
  
She smiled back, nodding. She tried to hold onto those two words, and in turn him, for as long as she could.  
  
_Then the moment's over_.  
  
He slips away from her, and with the click of the door, he's gone.  
  
She moved to sit down on the couch in the arcade, her head falling to her knees as she tried to remain calm, hardly noticing the click of heels entering the room.  
  
"They're away?"  
  
She looked up to see Colleen, a sympathetic expression on her face as she pulled her fur coat tightly around her frame.  
  
Teala nodded, her eyes going back to the floor as Colleen sat down beside her, looping an arm around the younger girl's shoulder, trying to find something to say.  
  
"God...  _He doesn't have a hope in hell does he?"_  
  
A tearful laugh broke from Teala's throat as she shook her head, bubbling into a bundle of jittery sobs as Colleen pulled her into a hug.  
  
He was tough, but against  _Nikita_? No one stood a  _chance_  against that girl. Not him, and in the inevitable aftermath,  _Teala didn't stand a chance either_.  
  
Her mind desperately tried to cling onto any sliver of hope he'd left her with. It was like grasping a wisps of smoke.  
  
He promised he'd come back.  _He promised_ -  
  
-  
  
_Promises don't keep when you're promising survival, especially in a world where death is looming at every second._  
  
The second Nikita walked in the door she knew she needed to smile. She cheered and grined, though she could see Colleen flash her a look of sympathy, seeing past her bright exterior. The expression of joy fell from her face as the celebrations died down, her hands clinging around the small star she and Roi had found less than a half hour ago. Safiya nudged her shoulder, motioning for Teala to elaborate on her discovery.  
  
"Guava didn't die in vain." Everyone turned to her, eyeing the wooden piece in her hands.  
  
"We found this together, and we haven't figured it out yet. It says place me on the horizon."  
  
After Colleen pointed out the painting on the wall, she moved over to it and pressed it to the coloured paper, her fingers lingering on the design until she was pushed back by the secret compartment that opened below it.  
  
_The Lazarus Box._  
  
Well... She tried to think of what he would say, something positive. Maybe this is important? And we found it! Maybe this is what saves us!  
  
Part of her wanted to spin around, pulling him into another embrace to celebrate their achievement.  
  
_But he wasn't there anymore._  
  
Maybe this will save me...  
  
-  
  
As per usual, she was wrong.  
  
Teala scanned the ground through the fog, trying to find her tiles before Ro found her final one.  
  
"I got it! I did!"  
  
The cheers act like bullets to her heart.  
  
She knows she's dead. She almost laughs.  
  
_Just what they wanted._  
  
The monster approaches, a suddenly the pressure around her neck increases, the life slipping from her lips as tears spill from her eyes.  
  
Then everything goes black.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
" _Teala! C'mon... Come on!_ "  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
All she can feel is a pressure on her shoulders, her mind flashes back to the monster crushing the air from her throat.  
  
_"Teala-"_  
  
"Stop!"   
  
Her hands fly up to grab on to whatever is shaking her, her nails digging into its wrists.  
  
" _Ow!-"_  
  
"Let  _go_!"  
  
She screams, her voice cracking as the pressure is ripped from her shoulders, a low, almost snarl, coming from a new voice.  
  
" _Dude! Look at her neck, she's been strangled."_  
  
" _Oh_ -"  
  
" _Yeah, **Oh** , you probably scared the shit out of her! I'm gonna try get her some water, don't do anything dumb while I'm gone."_  
  
Her eyes open enough to see a figure jogging away, despite tears blurring her vision.  
  
A soft hand wipes them away, letting her get a better look at her surroundings. She's still against a tree, but not the old gnarled one she died under, but a sturdy weeping willow, branches covered in shimmering leaves which seem to glow around her. The sky past them is a hazy midnight blue, stars sparkling across it like fireworks, lighting up the darkness. They reflect off the surface of the lake, which pools out in the distance.  
  
_She's in awe._  
  
"Teala?"  
  
The warm voice brought her back to reality, her gaze drifting to a face she thought she'd never see again.  
  
He reached out a hand, but she recoiled back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she tired to sink back into the tree trunk. All the emotions she had to hold back for the sake of the survival bubbled to the surface, overflowing.  
  
"You said you'd come back."  
  
"I  _tried_ -"  
  
" _You promised!_ " She snaps, almost a little to loudly. She sees his expression crack into one of regret. He slowly kneels down in front of her, gently reaching out to brush the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
She sniffles, meeting his gaze.  
  
"You said  _see you soon_."  
  
"Well..." He chuckled slightly, " _Is this soon enough?_ "  
  
Teala scoffed, before breaking down into laughter. She rocked forward, wrapping her arms around Roi's neck and pulling him down into tight hug, though through the slight shock of the situation and their instability, they both fell to their sides, entangled together in the grass, laughing.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't leave me again.  _Please_."  
  
"I won't."  
  
" _Promise?_ "  
  
_"I promise_."  
  
This time, he responded without hesitation. This was a vow he knew he could keep.  
  
_In the movies, there's always a point where things look super dark, and everyone loses hope, but then, things get better._  
  
She smiled, holding onto his jacket as arms wrap protectively around her, melting away her fears with an aura of bravery.  
  
She knows he's right.  
  
_This **is** that point._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! And I hope you enjoyed this :D
> 
> ~Birdy


End file.
